At your service
by MadoHomu
Summary: "So if I wish that I have bigger boobs, what will my weapons or powers be?"


At your service

"So if I wish that I have bigger boobs, what will my weapons or powers be?"

* * *

"Ladies and Ladies! Welcome to the Magical Girls Talk show! Today we will be talking more about magical girls so you girls could decide on your future!"

"Kyubey Kyubey."

"Do you want to have big boobs but you don't have money for it? Do you want to time travel back to beautiful memories but it's logically not possible? Do you want to slim down but do nothing about it? Do you want to have pink or red eyes which no human can ever be born with? Worry no more as we will allow this kawaii incubator to serve you with the best smile ever!"

"Kyubey kyubey."

"Don't need to worry! It is not a Pokemon. It is actually speaking in all sorts of language for your convenience. Therefore all you need to do is to put on these headphones and set it at the language you want and it will translate for you.

"Kyubey Kyubey." (It seems you have set it in English)

"Kyubey Kyubey." (我好你坏你翻译美国电视)

"Kyubey Kyubey." (français, c'est moi ou le pays mignon ou bonjour)

"Kyubey Kyubey." (Please god damn choose a language setting already.)

"Kyubey Kyubey." (Good, okay, so it's English you have decided.)

"Alright, now you can ask any questions and Kyubey the incubator will service you with a smile!"

.

.

"Can I wish for more wishes?"

"Kyubey Kyubey." (Are you trying to act smart and funny here because I am not laughing at all, can you see me laughing at all?.?.?.?.?.?.? Next question)

"Is it true that the only clothes you have when you are a magical girl is your school uniform and your magical girl costume?"

"Kyubey." (Yes you poor ignorant faggot)

"If I become a magical girl, I don't have to do homework right."

"Kyubey Kyubey." (It depends because what's the point of doing homework anyway since you're gonna die and turn into witches sooner or later)

"Does the colour of my magical costume matches my hair or?"

"Kyubey." (Yes apparently, your eyes also matches your friggin hair as well so it's like some unsolvable mystery that my planet is researching as well.)

"Can I still have babies if I'm a magical girl? Will my baby be affected?"

"Kyubey Kyubey." (Wait till someone even want to hook you up then you ask me this question again you ugly faggot,)

"So if I wish that I have bigger boobs, what will my weapons or powers be?"

"Kyubey." (Something that involves your boobs I don't know maybe your boobs will inflate and turned to size Z and you can bounce the witches away.)

"If I invite my friends to become a magical girl will I get an extra wish or discount or something?"

"Kyubey Kyubey." (No, nothing will be given to you but at least when you die in a witch battle, you can die with your friends.)

"

.

.

"Next Kyubey and I will be demonstrating to you how you two should team up to be the most kawaii magical girl in the world!"

"Kyubey."

"Kyubey can sit on your shoulder! Your lap! Your eyes! Your hands! Your hair! Your armpit hair and look at how cute it is? You two will be the best pair in the world but only the first five subscriber to Magical Girl Talk show can get such a promotion and offer!"

.

.

"After the commercial break! Next up, we'll be back to the Q&A!"

.

.

"Can I ask my mum to join the magical girls? I am scared."

"Kyubey." (No. But if you wished that your mother can be a magical girl, it might work.)

"Can I reveal my identity and put my Facebook status as "W!tch Hunting N0w!" ?"

"Kyubey Kyubey." (Stop trying hard your stupid outcast, no one cares.)

"I am lesbian, so can I still be a Magical Girl?"

"Kyubey Kyubey." (Yes because base on my planet's research, even if you are straight, you will turn lesbian after becoming a Magical girl.)

"Who do you think here have the potential to be the best and powerful magical girl?"

"Kyubey." (I can sense a few but definitely not you.)

"If I take a photo of the witch would it appear on my phone?"

"Kyubey Kyubey." (Interesting, I would like to know the answer too. But before you get shredded into pieces or lost a limb when the witch attacks you or something please send the photo to 1800-999-999)

"What if I wish that I don't want to be a magical girl?"

"Kyubey." (What the hell is wrong with you you friggin faggot)

* * *

A/N; CAUSE CASHBANKY HATE MY FIC


End file.
